


出航

by crossroadb1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, 双龙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadb1/pseuds/crossroadb1
Summary: 阿克曼姐妹花x艾伦故事发生在琳要跑到马莱前的夜晚。warning：琳妹妹有批，阿克曼双龙，三笠扶她。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, 利艾, 笠艾
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	出航

夜晚的海边有些萧瑟，潮湿的风从遥远的外海吹过耳畔，仔细能听到细微的呜咽声。浅蓝色的海水有节奏的冲刷着细腻的沙滩，激荡起一层一层白色的水沫，这些泡沫转瞬即逝，形成的瞬间又再次溶解。远处几盏刺眼的探照灯交替巡视着这一片海滩和码头，屏息还能听到远处巡逻队的口令声。  
有一只小小的快艇隐藏在码头的阴影处，这里是探照灯的死角。其实说是死角也有些不准确，毕竟他只有几十个平方大小，连一只小型军舰都没办法隐藏，所以在图纸和施工期间，没人对这个问题太过苛责。艾伦躺在这艘快艇上，静静的看着头顶的夜空，他有些疲倦，眼皮低垂着，只能依稀看到几颗明亮的星星。海风把他的头发吹的乱糟糟，他只好勉强扎起来，以免吃满嘴的头发。  
这艘快艇是从马莱登陆军收缴的军需，艾伦想办法藏了起来——其实也并不是十分难办，这种求生艇在航行过程中丢失一两个也会被人想办法遮掩过去，本身数目就可能对不上。比较难办的是如何驾驶和修缮，他这方面废了不少脑筋，但总归是他能把这艘船开起来了。之前的准备都算顺利，也多依赖于伊雷娜的暗中帮助，但最后这一段还是需要他自己走。他要驾驶这艘小艇穿越海峡抵达马莱大陆。这说出来很可笑，毕竟这艘小艇实在是太小了，内海的小海浪都能把它轻而易举的掀翻，指望乘着快艇安全穿越海峡某种程度等同于白日做梦，但他没有更好的办法了，他一定要去。  
那片大陆会有什么呢。艾伦漫无目的的想着，他有一些关于马莱的片段记忆，但对于那片土地终究是十分陌生的，那种感觉类似于从未吃过猪肉的人做了一个关于美味红烧肉的梦，惊悚而神秘。  
他现在在等待巡逻士兵的交接班，大约在半小时之后，那时候会有大约十五分钟的空档，这艘小艇的出海不会惊动任何人。最理想的情况就是，等他们反应过来艾伦已经顺利进入外海。  
但往往现实总是不称你的意，哪怕只有一次——艾伦先等来的不是交接班，而是三笠。三笠在夜色里敏捷的像一只豹子，她压低身形滚进一个个阴影里，在码头里快速的搜索，很快就翻到艾伦的小艇。她跳到船上，动作十分轻巧稳健，快艇只轻微的摇晃了一下船身，很快又变得平稳了起来。  
她先没说话，只是直定定的看着艾伦，她的眼珠深黑不见底，隐藏着许多喷薄而出的情绪。艾伦看着她的脸，垂下了眼皮，缓慢的坐了下来，率先开了口，“你来了啊，三笠。”因为怕惊动士兵，他的嗓音很低沉，被海风卷携着带到三笠的耳朵里。  
三笠没有动，良久才跟着坐了下来。两个人面对面，快艇不大，两人的膝盖稍不注意就要碰到一起。三笠此时嗓子十分干涩，不知道该开口问什么，目的地吗，她是知道的，但去哪里的理由呢，她是来阻止艾伦的吗，她自己也不知道。三笠的心和这艘小船一样，在漫无边际的大海里起伏漂浮，毫无定数。她嗫嚅了几下，只说出一句，“我和你一起去。”  
艾伦听到后轻轻的笑了一下，眼皮翻开，一双清澈的绿眼珠对上三笠的视线，玻璃样的海面反射的光线忽明忽暗，在他的眼珠里也反射出晦暗不明的光。“三笠，这又不是手拉手上学。”他道，“再说我们又不能一直绑在一块。”他的口气很轻快，神情也很平静，此时海风也慢了下来，艾伦额前的头发随着风轻轻的飘动，如同水底缓慢漂浮上升的水草。三笠伸手把他的头发别在耳后，手顺着耳朵摸着艾伦的脸颊，他清瘦了很多，面皮紧贴着颧骨延伸到下巴，嘴唇上几个干裂的血口子露着粉红色的肉。  
“但我们之前一直是一起的啊。”三笠道，为什么这次就不行呢，她心问道。最主要的是，很多时候艾伦没有自己是不行的，艾伦实在是太脆弱了，就像雨后从藤曼上长出来的野蔷薇，美丽而娇嫩，如果没有有心人看护，只消一个风雨夜，所有的花朵就会像一个梦一样，醒来无影踪。  
艾伦把自己的下巴放在三笠的手心里，对三笠又笑了一下，眼睛弯的像天边的弯月，勾在三笠心上。“我又不是不回来了，”他道，“定期会给大家寄信的。” 可能是被海风吹了太久，艾伦的面皮冰凉，在三笠的手心里像一块小小的冰块，把她的手心弄得湿乎乎的。三笠刚想回话，突然住了口，眼神飘向船尾。  
一个黑色的人影从水里翻了上来，三笠跪起刚想发难，来人把湿漉漉的头发向后一捋，露出了自己的脸，是利威尔。他低声咒骂着把上身湿透的衬衫脱了下来，丢到船尾的座位上，紧接着就上来给了艾伦一脚。这一脚绝对是用了技巧和力气的，因为艾伦一下就被踢翻到地上，但船还是稳稳的在海面上漂浮着，几乎没有波动。  
“臭小鬼，”利威尔又抹了一把脸，头发里的水顺着脸皮淌下来难受的很，“准备做的挺充足啊，那个狗屎的部下帮了你不少吧。”  
“矮子你找死吗。”三笠此时已经怒火中烧，抡起拳头就要打，却被艾伦拉住了紧绷的手臂。这火来得又快又急，她手背上的血管都鼓了起来，此时估计只要艾伦一放手，这两人就会立刻把小船闹翻。艾伦揉着估计已经青紫的屁股，缓缓靠着驾驶座的靠背坐了下来，他好像完全不想抵抗了，舒展了一下四肢后，看着面前的两人反问道，“兵长您是怎么找到这里的？”  
他的口气还是十分平静，利威尔看着他的眼睛，忽然想到审判会，当时为了证明艾伦的驯服和无害性，当着一众人的面，他用了十足的劲把艾伦揍得半死不活——那时的艾伦好像一把熊熊燃烧的火炬，只要靠得太近，就可能被灼伤，但利威尔是不怕的，他向来做的都是火中取栗的活计，只要速度足够快，有足够多的经验，就能在被烧伤前捏住火炬的内焰。利威尔有种奇妙的感觉，其实现在的艾伦和那时的是一样的，没有太多的改变，可能只是把灼人的火焰压缩成火枪了吧，他想到这不禁发笑。  
“有次我听到了阿尔敏和三笠的谈话，”利威尔答道。后面就不用再细说，两人一下就明白了。艾伦只得笑了笑，心想从小在一起的朋友果然是不一样，阿尔敏对自己还真是了解啊。  
“两位来给我送行，真的是意料之外，但我真的很感激，”艾伦一边起身一边道，“所以我也要有所回报才是啊。”他的动作很慢，可能是刚才被揍得地方隐隐作痛，过了好一会才解开了自己的上衣，露出赤裸的胸脯，细腻的皮肤在寡淡的月光下泛出青白的光泽，“我们做吧，就像以前出墙调查的前夜一样。”艾伦对两个阿克曼说道，他的声音很轻，一下就隐没在起伏的海浪声里了。  
利威尔听这话本想接着再揍他一拳，此时艾伦却率先伸出了手，他的手掌握住了利威尔的小臂，艾伦能感觉到利威尔小臂上的肌肉从紧绷到舒张，便知道这顿拳头可以免了，于是讨好的对利威尔笑了笑，眉眼弯弯。他一边牵着利威尔一边退到三笠身边，示意三笠坐，然后自己也坐到了三笠右腿上——三笠的耳根子一下就红了，艾伦不知道何时就松了裤带，裤子半褪不褪的卡在腿根，屁股肉压在自己身上，两条白腿也夹在自己的腿上，赤裸的皮肤格外晃眼睛。  
利威尔的手摸着艾伦的后脖子，强迫艾伦仰起头和自己接吻，艾伦却一副很受用的样子，红色的舌头舔着自己干裂渗血的嘴唇，两条胳膊也盘到了利威尔的身上，两个人的脸便贴在一起，舌头也黏在一起，艾伦嘴唇上的血迹被他舔的一干二净，只留下粉红色的伤口和湿润的死皮。艾伦摸着利威尔的肩膀，手掌下的皮肉相当紧实，后背的肌肉层随着动作的变化有着轻微的起伏，一块隆起另一块就舒张，他摸过一块块脊椎骨，最后摸到利威尔的腰腹。艾伦一边把舌头从利威尔嘴里抽了出来，一边单手快速解开皮带，低下头乖顺的咬住裤链。这条裤子的五金质量很差劲，裤链的拉动并不顺滑，还伴随着刺耳的金属摩擦声，艾伦做这事也是很费劲，急促的呼吸都喷到利威尔的裆部，等里面的东西都顶到艾伦鼻子的时候，他终于把裤链解决了。  
艾伦没有立刻把那东西吃到嘴里，而是先扬起脸对利威尔道，“不好意思啊，请您等一下。”他把脸靠向身后的三笠，两人的脸贴了一下，三笠的脸很热，可能是臊得慌，心上人赤条条的坐在自己身上，量谁也不能脸不红心不跳，只不过三笠表现得有些明显。艾伦的脸还是凉的，但嘴唇却红润了起来，眼眶也有些红，睫毛上挂着两滴摇摇欲坠的水珠，他的眼珠看着三笠的脸，原本清澈的绿色虹膜渐渐变得深邃——三笠感觉自己好像站在悬崖上，低头凝视着深不可测的大海，大海的颜色随着光影的变化呈现出晶莹的蓝绿色，她沉迷这种诡异的变化，不知自己何时就会失足跳海。  
艾伦的手解开了三笠的裤子，抬起屁股肉想把三笠的东西吃进去，白亮亮的屁股和肉挤出来的大腿根一下占据了三笠的视野，她顺着艾伦的动作抬了一下腰，把自己缓缓送了进去。里面已经湿透了，龟头刚被肉缝吃进去，稍微动动就能滑到底，里面的粘膜和肉便紧密的缠了上来，三笠此时只感觉里面紧的过分，好像马上就能被夹到射精，只好喘着气勉强往里面顶了几下。  
艾伦的嘴里塞着利威尔涨的青筋毕露的阴茎，舌头讨好地舔舐着敏感的龟头，牙齿也小心的收起来，好像口腔只是一个柔软的只供利威尔一人使用的性交工具。他的舌头从龟头舔到柱身，把上面分泌出的液体吃的一干二净，舔的上面只剩下他的口水。艾伦的眼皮和睫毛盖住了他漂亮的眼珠，只能看见鼻梁和翘起的嘴唇，以及因为缺氧而有些红润的脸蛋，他的脸颊往里凹陷，努力的吸允着口腔的空气，让嘴里的东西能更深的插入口腔。利威尔使劲的操着艾伦的嘴，把龟头送进他柔软的嗓子里，摩擦里面的肉，嗓子的肉因为异物的来到而紧紧收缩，艾伦也皱着眉开始剧烈的咳嗽，但因为嘴里的东西只能哽咽着吞咽口水。利威尔可不想把自己泄到艾伦的嘴里，他把东西从艾伦的嘴里抽了出来，然后把艾伦往三笠的身上摁，艾伦的后背便紧紧的贴着三笠的胸腹，把两人的交合处露了出来。  
两瓣鼓鼓的肉前面紧紧闭合着，后面却埋进去了一根红紫色的阴茎，把肥嫩的好似一体的肉劈开来，因为抽插的动作，摩擦的那处肉有些泛红充血，穴里的液体连粗壮的阴茎都没办法堵住，从缝隙里淌出来，打湿了俩人的大腿根。利威尔用手掰开肉，张开嘴含了进去，他的舌头轻轻的舔着已经兴奋起来的阴蒂，小东西从包皮里悄悄探出头来。此时艾伦的腿突然动了起来，准确的说是像小羊羔子那样撒开蹄子乱蹬，蹬到了利威尔的背，利威尔便伸手抓住他的大腿，架在自己肩膀上，一边用牙轻轻去咬那个小东西。艾伦的腿很软，他手一摸上去如同陷入柔软的白沙，皮下的肌肉也不像自己那么硬，他便一路顺着去捏艾伦的大腿根，大腿根的肉更软，用些力气就能捏出许多印子。肉软的像经过良好烹饪的肥猪肉，滑得像猪油，下边的穴和猪骚味也有很相似，利威尔想，这好像在吃猪蹄子。他吃到艾伦两条腿的肌肉都紧绷到快抽筋时，终于松了口，当然还有一个原因，那肉里的水他的嘴都快含不下了。  
利威尔把自己的东西也缓缓塞进穴里，两个阿克曼不是第一次这么做了，每次出墙调查的前夜不出意外都会发生这么一场情事，两人十分默契的一进一出，轮流享受穴里的温暖。艾伦刚才的高潮来得太急切，骨盆的肌肉还在应激性的收缩，使得肉穴比平时紧的多，好像要把这两根阴茎夹成一根才好，入口处的肌肉也随着腹部的起伏拼命的回缩，紧紧扣住阴茎的皮肉。艾伦嘴里胡乱的叫着，微微发育的小胸脯挺在利威尔的脸前，利威尔便伸出舌头牵住充血的藕色奶头，把陷在里面的肉一点一点的舔出来，下身和三笠一起顶进穴的深处。这里面的肉反而是舒张的，任由外来的阴茎肆意玩弄，三笠每顶一次，就能感觉到艾伦后背的肌肉随之紧张一次，她便去亲艾伦的嘴，两人的嘴唇粘在一处，艾伦的呻吟声也都尽数淹没在三笠的嘴里，只有鼻子火热、频率紊乱的气息能透露一二。  
艾伦想把两条大腿夹在一起来抵抗过于猛烈的性事，但利威尔强硬的把他的腿摁在原地，使得他只能回扣膝盖，可怜的抽动大腿的肌肉。两个阿克曼先后在穴里泄了出来，艾伦用手摁着自己的阴部，想减轻像潮水一样从下半身漫到大脑的快感，但事与愿违，精液一股股的打在他的宫口，使得他肚子里面酸胀难忍，只得把头靠在三笠的肩膀上无声的喘息。  
艾伦的脸贴在三笠的锁骨上，听着她有力的心跳声，手却轻轻的捏在三笠的脖子上，三笠此时的阴茎还在他的体内，动弹不得，反应也不及平时快，但艾伦的动作非常精准，收手的时候三笠已经闭上了眼睛。艾伦这次才完全放松的躺在三笠身上，展露了一个很放肆的笑容，对另一个阿克曼道，“别这么看我，不这么干我拦不住她。”利威尔闻言收回视线，只是站起来把自己收拾了一下，后低声对艾伦道，“十五分钟之后他们会有一次交接班，你可以那时候走。”  
艾伦这时好像有些惊讶，表情收敛了一些，他从三笠身上爬起来，帮三笠和自己穿戴整齐，和利威尔再次对视时已经看不出来刚才经历一场激烈的情事了，连面皮上的红潮都消失得一干二净。“我应该不会去太久。”艾伦说道，“一段时间后就会给大家寄信。”他顿了一顿，好像舒出很长一口气，“不管怎么说，我得去那边看看。”  
艾伦的脸隐藏在阴影下，但不知道为什么，利威尔却能想象出他的表情。你永远无法困住野兽，他想，你只能将他囚禁一时，但只要有机会，他就会追寻自己的本心离开自己的牢笼。他把三笠扶在肩上，回头对艾伦道，“别把自己折腾得像垃圾一样爬回来。”  
艾伦没有作声，利威尔只听到海浪冲刷沙滩的哗啦声。

-end-

利威尔带着昏迷的三笠一路跑回营地，在港口附近且看到了阿尔敏，两人一开始相顾无言，阿尔敏费力地把三笠接过扶到自己肩膀上，站了好一会才道，“他走了。”利威尔没作声，三人的影子在月光下拉的老长，良久才点了点头。


End file.
